I Remain Alone
by CreationUnleashed
Summary: When a Pawniard (later Bisharp) by the name of Switchblade is the sole survivor of his clan, he searches for a new home and purpose First story, I made the summery better (my story will use reader support and helpful ideas :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Intro

In the Unova region, in a forested area, there was a clan of Pawniard. They were a large group of about 14 individuals not counting the Bisharp, a terror to all who passed through their territory, Pokemon and Humans alike. They killed all other herds and packs of Pokemon that they thought could ever pose a threat. But soon that would all change…..

It was a wonderful end of the day, the brilliant lights illuminated the forest and hills below in a golden light, the perfect time for a hunt. A lone Pawniard watched on a small rocky hilltop for any signs of movement, his name was Switchblade, he was an outsider, he was the least respected Pawniard in the clan, a scout, he went deep into possible prey hiding spots and rooted out any prey that were hiding, or if a particular Pokemon attempted to divert from the path they wanted the prey to run towards, he would re-direct them, or if they were too weak to move: to finish them and leave the carcass for the Mandibuzz

But today would be different, much, much more different

His clan leader: a Bisharp by the name of Highpoint, was going to hunt with the rest of the Pawniard, however that meant that any prey item found, would be killed by only Highpoint.

"Hmph shame, I was hoping to actually explore more, but it seems today we`ll only be helping out with another hunting excursion."

"Aw, quit your moping Switchblade"

Switchblade turned to the voice of another Pawniard by the name of Knifedge as he continued:

"It`s been too long since Highpoint has decided to go hunting, aren't you glad we get to see action at last?"

"Hmph, it only means that we get to watch as he takes the credit for the work he never did." replied Switchblade his eyes refocusing on the view below him

"Listen, that`s how it`s always been, when you evolve, maybe it`ll be different, but for now, we're a team, and he`s our leader" he replied, gesturing with his arms to the Bisharp, who now approached his "team"

"Pawniard!" he called with an air of authority, "Let`s get ready to move!" he yelled again, striding towards Switchblade and Knifedge

"Knifedge, go and see if you can find that family of Lucario that Riphand reported before his demise, It`s time for some payback!"

Lately, a small group of about 4 Lucario had been causing problems with the Bisharp, they may have been wandering but they badly injured or killed every Pawniard that tried scouting near the area, however the Lucario were only remaining on the move by day, Highpoint was planning to attack at dusk, when the Lucario were sleeping

After a couple hours Knifedge came back and reported that the Lucario were in a clearing they made in an area on the outskirts of the forest.

"Excellent work Knifedge, did they spot you?" asked the Bisharp

"No sir, they were fast asleep, sir": replied the Pawniard

"Now is the perfect opportunity to strike!, Pawniard, move out!": commanded Highpoint

And so they did, their shadows dancing alongside them, their blades gleaming in the moonlight, like ninja`s they would try to silently kill the Lucario before they had a chance to realize it.

As they got closer, they moved through the deeper part of the forest towards the clearing where the Lucario were living, they finally reached the area, it was a wide clearing, with a clear view of the moon, the Lucario and their Riolu had made themselves comfortable on large rocks that were near to a large stream of water, the trees were more spread out, but the Lucario were vulnerable, they could not hide behind any trees and they would be forced to fight in direct combat, something that an overwhelming force of quick Dark and Steel Types were glad to do. But Lucario were extremely dangerous, they were Fighting Types, something that badly damaged both Dark and Steel Types, and on top of that they knew the infamous Aura Sphere, a long range Fighting Type move that was extremely powerful, but they were outnumbered, they had 2 Riolu, and the Pawniard were going to spill blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Loss

The assault was ready to begin, all of us had circled around to try and surround the Lucario, to help prevent any way of escape

Slowly but steadily, we crept forward silently, the only thing we could hear was the river's rushing water

But then, all hell broke loose, the Lucario woke up instantly, we had underestimated their Aura capabilities and we had lost the advantage of surprise

"Pawniard, ATTACK!" Highpoint roared, he had gone head-on with the largest Lucario using Night Slash

I charged forward, and attacked a female Lucario with Slash, she jumped high and used Bone Rush

I was knocked into the ground, my whole body was sore, the Lucario was being distracted by 2 other Pawniard, as I struggled to get up, I heard Highpoint yell:

"Don`t let any of them escape!"

I looked sharply to the left, and caught a glimpse of a Riolu running into the shrubbery, I got to my feet and followed

When I passed the shrubs I saw the Riolu, running farther into the forest

I jumped onto a nearby branch and hopped from branch to branch towards the fleeing Pokémon

I was directly overhead when I struck with Slash, my blade missing the Riolu but my arm dislocating it`s shoulder

It cried and pain and turned to face me, but before it could react I kicked it in the stomach, and then used Metal Claw upwards, the blade slashing the Riolu, leaving a bad slash mark running from the right side of the bottom it`s upper torso until it went over it`s right eyelid and finally ended just above the eye.

It fell over on its back, breathing heavily and tried to get back up

From standing over the fallen Pokémon I could tell it was female, the chest was more forward than a male`s and it was slimmer

She begged in a shaky voice, tears flowing, mixing with her blood which was steadily flowing from the slash mark

"N-no P-please d-don`t k-kill m-m-me"

I stood over her, my blade raised high, preparing to stab her jugular for the final blow

And then I thrust the blade forward, she closed her eyes and screamed in terror

But then, inches away from her neck I stopped, I couldn`t move my arm, as if it was locked in place, I looked into her eyes and for the first time in my life, I felt pity, I felt sad, and I felt disgusted in what I almost did, she was probably 3 years younger than me, and I was only 4 years old

I lowered my blade to my side, I- I couldn`t kill her

Instead, I put my arm around her and helped her walk towards the battlefield, she was going to die if I didn`t get her somewhere soon

I set her next to a tree, letting her rest, forced myself through the shrubbery to rejoin get help, fight to do something

But when I reached the clearing, I watched a massacre

Highpoint lay dead on the ground his blood splattered all around him from the powerful Aura Sphere

My brothers and sisters, they lay on the ground either dead or dying, I felt tears come from my eyes as I saw what was left of my family

My best and only friend Knifedge, lied on the ground, his body broken from a Lucario`s powerful Fighting Type attack, probably Force Palm from the paw print left on his chest

My whole life that I knew from birth, was gone

Only one Lucario was dead, the rest were nearby, recovering from their wounds

I slumped onto my knees as a female Lucario approached me, bruised, and with cuts all over her body

"Where is my daughter?" she demanded, Aura Sphere in one hand, ready to help me join my family

"she-she`s behind me, resting on a tree, she`s bleeding bad, get her help, quickly" I whispered, my voice barely audible

The Lucario stalked past met towards the direction of the Riolu, and two male Lucario grabbed me and lifted me onto my feet, dragging me to a large rock and lowering me to rest on the boulder, the last thing I saw was the female Lucario carrying her daughter, into the clearing, tears flowing and a smile on her face as she knew her daughter was still breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen! I am your host: CreativeUnleashed! Thanks to some nice contributors, I am slowly going through a writer`s block that just recently has been slowing down my progress and I`ve been busting my back to get it to you nice people, so here`s the next chapter and don`t forget to review and comment, Enjoy!

Darkness… It surrounded me as I floated aimlessly through the endless void, then a flash of white appeared, I suddenly fell to hit I covered my eyes to shield myself from the blindness, and when I removed my arms I saw the portal, and when I got a closer look, I saw Him.

He looked regal and majestic, as if he was born to be majesty incarnate, his long head and skinny quadruped body and legs, made him look proud and royal, but his most unusual quality was the weird golden circle attached to its abdomen, but you could feel how powerful he was, just from his presence

He floated over in front of me, his eyes curiously inspecting me, as if determining my worth, and then he beckoned me towards the white portal that he had emerged from, when my legs failed to move forward, he prodded me forward again, this time I responded by walking towards the portal, at the entrance I stopped and looked back at him, he responded with a silent nod of his head, and then I jumped in.

The first thing I felt was how tired I was, the next was how sore I felt, I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was the female Lucario from before

"Awake at last, huh?" she asked

I was tied to a stalactite in a cave, it wasn`t far enough from the entrance that I couldn`t see daylight, but it was far enough that I couldn`t see the cave`s entrance

She comes towards me and crouches down in front of me, her eyes staring at me intently, just like that weird Pokémon in the dream

"What do you want?" I ask, my voice sounded sore from lack of water

"I want to know why you didn`t kill my daughter when you had the chance" she replied, her voice neutral

"Why do you care? You killed my whole clan"

"Because they tried to kill mine"

"You were invading our territory!"

"We were moving THROUGH your territory, and we would`ve been gone in a couple of days at most"

I exhaled through my nostrils and turned my eyes away from the Lucario`s, this conversation was getting neither of us anywhere

"I`ll ask again, Why didn`t you kill my daughter when no one could've stopped you" she asked again, her voice beginning to show signs of impatience

"I don`t know, ArceusDammit!" I yelled

She got up and turned away from me, evident that she was disinterested in the conversation

"So are you just going to leave me here?" I asked

"Maybe" she responded, the neutral tone returning to her voice

She continued walking into she disappeared behind a bend in the cave

Whew! That was a long one! Anyway so I was thinking when I made this: "How do Pokémon know what Arceus looks like if he hasn`t appeared for like, a zillion years?" I mean I always figured they would know if they saw him but, y`know, Pokémon really don`t have artistry about Arceus, so this guy here wouldn`t know what the hell he was looking at, anyways thanks for taking a look at my story I hope you review and give me some constructive criticism or ideas, but if it even sounds like a flame I will make sure you drown in your sleep (just kidding) anyway, Have A Wonderful Christmas! This is CreativeUnleashed signing off for the week, until next chapter, Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, sorry about last Tuesday I had important studying and work to do and I had to prioritize, anyway I`m managing to work through this writers block that seems to follow me everywhere to bring you this story, oh and by the way, my other story: Legendary Data, needs reviews and people to suggest what Legendary Pokémon I should write about next, so if that story gets far enough, I`ll include Pseudo-Legendries and then possibly Normal Pokémon (EX: Pikachu, Magneton), oh also I`m trying new formats to make the stories better so I may re-edit all of these chapters eventually, but anyway, enough of the talk, let's get on with the show!**

_Italics: Thoughts_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Switchblade POV:

I was tied to that Arceus-Forsaken rock for what felt like days, my strength was so weak I was surprised if I would ever escape, and even if I did what the hell was I going to do? A lone Pawniard rarely lasts more than a few days, because we were so small, hell, even larger Bug-Types could consider us meals, we needed to remain in groups, it's how we`ve survived as a species, so the only thing I could do was wait for that damn Lucario to return and finish me off, that way I won`t die as humiliatingly as being ended by a Yanmega or a Durant, but… I also wanted to live, to breathe the air, and feel the ground under my feet, so as I lay there my thoughts wondered to what the Lucario had said, _"Why did she spare me?"_, I thought, the words echoing in my head.

"Psst" someone whispered, I turned my head but I couldn`t see anything but rocks, _"well that's just wonderful" _I thought bitterly, _"I'm hallucinating"_

"Pssst, hey, you alright?" I turned my head again and saw a weird rocky creature with 3 legs and orange crystals protruding from its body.

"What the hell are you?" I asked, half expecting it to disappear into the darkness that surrounded me

"I`m a Boldore, the name`s Roller" he said cheerfully, extending his right leg as if expecting me to shake it

"Ummm, Roller I`m tied down, and even if I wasn`t, I don`t have hands"

Roller chuckled awkwardly "Sorry guy, didn`t take a good enough look at ya, hey, you're a Pawniard right?" he asked

"Yeah, my name is Switchblade, so um, can you help me out of these?" I asked gesturing with my head towards the rope holding me down

"Sure man, always good to help a friend in need" he said as he walked over and snapped off the ropes with a simple tug of his powerful arms

"A…friend?" I asked unsure of what to think of it, I didn`t really have any friends before, the closest was Knifedge but he was my sibling

"Yeah, we help each other out, now why were you tied there?" he asked as we both walked towards the cave entrance

"Well… I was captured by some Lucario`s when we attacked them because they were on our turf, but they overpowered us easily, and killed the rest of my clan" I said sadly, the images of my dead comrades starting to return

"Oh… I`m sorry, I didn`t know" responded Roller

"Its fine but I don`t know what to do now, Pawniard are practically defenseless on their own, and it will only be a matter of time before I get killed or worse" I said shaking my head only wishing I could be stronger and as independent as I once believed I was

"Well… maybe you should stop thinking like a Pawniard" Roller said, completely shocking me

"What are you saying?" I said, staring at my "friend" like he had just lost, well, whatever Rock-Types have for a brain

"I`m saying just because you're a Pawniard, that don`t mean nothing`, look, if I kept thinkin` like that, I wouldn`t be a Boldore, I`d still be a Roggenrola, so quit thinkin` like a Pawniard and start thinkin` like a, well whatever it is you evolve into, IF you evolve that is" Roller said

"_Huh, never thought about it like that… maybe, maybe if I survive long enough, I could evolve, then I wouldn`t have to worry about being eaten, nobody would mess with me_" I thought

"Sooo, where am I anyway?" I asked my friend, as we neared the entrance to the cave

"You're in Challenger`s Cave, and right over there is Route 9, there are some other Pawniard just like you over there" said Roller, pointing towards a sign

"_Well no sense returning home, I might as well make a home for myself in Route 9" _I thought

"Thanks for all your help, Roller I hope next time we meet you`ll remember me" I said as I walked towards the area Roller called "Route 9"

"My pleasure, I hope you have a happy life there with your brethren! "Replied Roller, waving his arm as I walked toward my new home

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In case any of you guys didn`t know, Switchblade didn`t originally live in Route 9 or Route 11, he lived in an area farther away from humans, and rarely came in any contact with any humans at all, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don`t forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review this story, and don`t forget to do so to my other story Legendary Data**

**Have A Merry Christmas! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, Happy New Year! Anyway I've been taking so long to update because, well, I've been busy celebrating the New Year 2014! Now I haven't been making stories for that long but I would still love to thank everyone who has viewed and commented on both of my works, you all make my day, commenting and thanking my for something my crazy imagination makes up and I love hearing from my readers advise because I think that anyone can improve from multiple perspectives but enough of my psychological craziness, let's get on with the show!**

_Italics: Thoughts_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As I walked towards Route 9, I decided to get something to eat and drink because I was both dehydrated and hungry, I found a small stream and I drank my fill, and I managed to find some Razz Berries and a couple Sewaddle which I painlessly ended before I ate them, but just as I arrived at Route 9, I noticed several strange pale-skinned creatures, some of them rode unusual skinny creatures that constantly growled

"_I must really be far from my old territory if I'm encountering these things, they really look intimidating, I better stay clear of them_" I thought, as I walked cautiously towards the trees that would hide me if they tried to attack

As I went further and further into the trees, I felt a growing feeling of unease, it was kind of like… someone was watching me, but when I tried to look behind me I felt someone jab me in the back and whisper: "keep going and don`t turn around till we tell you, if you so much as twitch in a way we don`t like, we`ll cut your stomach open and leave you to bleed"

I stiffened but continued walking, as I went even deeper into the forest my eyes spotted a small log and a plan began to formulate in my brain

As we walked over the log I suddenly stomped on the front end of the log sending it up straight between my assailants legs and I was rewarded with a loud yell of pain after which I gladly elbowed him in the throat and he collapsed, I then ran forward about 2 feet and turned to face him

He was a Pawniard just like me, and I noticed with a certain relief that he was out cold and probably would stay that way for a while, however as I eyed him warily, I noticed another Pawniard come from behind a tree to run at me, his blades ready to slash at me as soon as I was in a close enough distance

I was a scout for Arceus-sake! I wasn`t used to fighting head to head, I just chased scared prey, and finished the ones that didn`t have the strength left to run, didn`t mean I couldn`t kick ass with the best of them but, I hadn`t fought another Pawniard to the death before.

But even still, I had no one to back me up, so I was going to have to kill him, "_Arceus help me_" I thought, sighing slightly for not thinking far enough ahead

I ran at him and used a Metal Claw but he spun around me and Slashed at me, I grunted as it grazed me and left a large cut down my back, I turned and used Fury Cutter, though it wasn`t powerful enough to injure him badly, I managed to land several hits on him before he blocked the last one and stab me in the abdomen, I felt the air rush out of my lungs and I stumbled back a little, but as he tried to stab me down, I tackled him and we wrestled until he knocked me off into a tree, I lay there a moment and as we both got back up we charged each other again, but this time I slid under his legs and slashed at his knee, he grunted and knelt on his knee in pain before I came behind him and stabbed him through the throat, he choked and spasmed for a few minutes before the blood stopped and he lay still, I slowly walked towards a river and cleaned my blades and then sit there for a couple minutes using a smooth pebble to sharpen my blades

I then turned my attention to the stab wound in my abdomen, so I found some Oran Berries, crushed them up and spread the juice over the wound, it stung a little, but I knew it was quickly healing the wound so I could bear with it, I knew that there were probably more hostile Pawniard on their way to look for their clan mates and I knew that if they found me, they would show no mercy, so I decided to get a move on and I quickly made it out of the woods and back onto Route 9

"_Damn it, where am I going to find somewhere to live now, those Pawniard could have given me shelter provided they didn`t kill me first, Frack! Now I'll have to find a home someplace else"_ I thought angrily

As I berated myself for my irrationality, I failed to notice another pale creature towards me, but as he came closer I yelped and jumped back slightly, he looked at me with amazement and pulled out a weird, gray, rectangular device, after looking at it for a few seconds, it proclaimed: "A Pawniard? Cool! I've never seen one of these guys before, I better catch it! Go Emboar!" he yelled as he threw a red and white sphere in the air, suddenly it sent a beam that revealed a large and bulky red and black mammalian Pokémon standing on two legs, the Emboar then snorted fire out of its nostrils, flexed its enormous muscles and let out a loud battle cry

I stood there for a moment, taking in and analyzing the relative size, strength, and possible type of the opponent I was about to face and my answer to his challenge: "AHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I quickly ran away from the powerful Fire and Fighting Type

"Hey! Get back here and fight!" the creature yelled, as it and it`s Emboar took after me in hot pursuit

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**HAHAHHAHHAHHA, CLIFFHANGER! Did you expect that? I bet ya didn`t! Anyway, I have it planned for a little while but I need some suggestions, what Fighting type Pokémon should our little friend (Switchblade) run into while he escapes from the Pokémon Trainer and the overwhelming power of his Emboar? Will it be: a Sawk, a Medicham, or a Mienshao? MUAHAHAHHAHHAAHA only you can save him! Until the point at which I will decide, cast in a vote for the one you want to be put in the story, I got a plan for this guy (or gal) so make it count! Now if you`ll excuse me, I have business to attend to, such as stopping a black hole from swallowing this reality, anyway CreationUnleashed signing out for now!**


End file.
